coronationstreetfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 8358 (4th April 2014)
Plot Valerie Phelan arrives at No.6. Anna tells her all about Phelan blackmailing Owen and Gary - she already knows. Peter breathes a huge sigh of relief when Tina's pregnancy test is negative. He swears he would have stood by her if she had been pregnant but says it's for the best that she's not. She wishes she was as she knows Peter will go back to stringing her along now. He shocks her by suggesting they take the false pregnancy as a wake-up call. Anna confesses to Valerie about Phelan trying it on, hoping it will sway her against Phelan, but Valerie doesn't believe her and accuses of her saying it out of jealousy. Anna throws her out in disgust. Peter finishes with Tina but tries to be delicate with her, trying to convince her that he would be a bad father to their baby, as he feels he has been to Simon in the past. He suggests that if she wants a baby she should have one with someone closer in age. Nick is embarrassed at querying Kal about him and Leanne and asks him to forget about it. Tina pleads with Peter not to dump her, saying she'll be more careful in future. He stands firm and she leaves in tears. Anna still wants to help Owen and Gary but feels powerless. Overhearing Tracy and Rob talking about their business struggling, Tony manages to fleece them for an expensive laptop. Kal tells Leanne what Nick said to him. Peter refuses to re-consider charging Rob and Tracy more rent as they already had it rent-free for six months. Steph finds Tina crying and comforts her. Tony offers Rob and Tracy help with the business, offering them cheap gear. Rob refuses, thinking it's dodgy. Tina vows not to take Peter dumping her lying down. Cast Regular cast *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Tina McIntyre - Michelle Keegan *Michelle Connor - Kym Marsh *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Carla Barlow - Alison King *Eva Price - Catherine Tyldesley *Leanne Tilsley - Jane Danson *Kal Nazir - Jimi Mistry *Nick Tilsley - Ben Price *Anna Windass - Debbie Rush *Rob Donovan - Marc Baylis *Tracy Barlow - Kate Ford *Sharif Nazir - Marc Anwar *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Norris Cole - Malcolm Hebden *Kirk Sutherland - Andrew Whyment *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Mary Taylor - Patti Clare *Tony Stewart - Terence Maynard *Beth Tinker - Lisa George *Steph Britton - Tisha Merry Guest cast *Valerie Phelan - Caroline Berry Places *Coronation Street exterior - Main street view and ginnel *Rovers Return Inn - Public and smoking shelter *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *Barlow's Buys *9a Rosamund Street - Living room/kitchen *19a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *V Court Fitness - Reception and gymnasium Notes *''TV Times'' synopsis: Peter tells Tina he does not want any more children; and Nick continues to suspect something is going on between Kal and Leanne - prompting his estranged wife to suggest he should mind his own business. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,290,000 viewers (9th place). Category:2014 episodes